


Awakening

by briebellareuse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briebellareuse/pseuds/briebellareuse
Summary: This fic is inspired and loosely based on littlecofieart Klance Bodyguard AU comic. Unbeta'd
Relationships: Allura & Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Lance & Shiro (Voltron)
Kudos: 2





	Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired and loosely based on littlecofieart Klance Bodyguard AU comic. Unbeta'd

Keith was in his room with the door slightly open shedding some light within the darkness.

His foot continues tapping impatiently as he can’t control himself. It’s been a while since the Blade of Marmora has been on any mission. Keith misses the moments being out there as they stop others from bringing harm to the galaxy.

Keith exits the room as he goes off to do some individual training within the training room. It’s been a while and he wants to make sure he’s still got it. Keith even considers asking one of the others to join him, to help him spar.

The simulation begins as Keith is transported to a new location within the rocky terrain. It’s completely empty and silent which is just how Keith likes it. It helps him concentrate.

After a few seconds, an individual figure came out as it charged straight to Keith. He yells as he runs straightforward to his opponent with his blade out to strike. Metal clashed as Keith was at odds with his sparing partner. Both striked again as the sound of metal clanged with each individual strike.

Keith quickly thought of another move as he crouched down ready to sweep the individual off their feet but then quickly jumped as they predicted Keith’s move.  
Keith rolled out of the way as the opponent jumped and striked down as its sword made contact with the ground. 

Keith began to get frustrated as none of his attacks worked. He rushes in head on with his target already on mind but his sword was knocked from his hand as it landed with a thud a few feet away from him.

Keith was looking at his opponent’s blade as it was inches away from his face. His mind races on a possible strategy but nothing seems to help for every outcome leads with Keith facing down or being striked. He sighes in frustration.

“End training simulation.” A voice said as everything started to disappear. The scenery, th sparring opponent. It all changed back into the normal ship. 

Keith looked and saw Thace and smiled a little. Thace has been like a father to him since he was a child. Actually the whole Blade of Marmora were his family. Keith could talk to them about anything troubling him.

Keith got up as Thace was walking towards him.

“What are you doing up so early Keith? We don’t have a mission today.” Thace asked.

“Just getting in some practice. Don’t want to be slacking so much now that everything is calmed at the moment.” Keith said.

Thace sighed. “You have been hanging with Kolivan too much. You got in your head that every day must be training day”

“I can’t help it. I need something to keep me busy” Keith said

Thace shook his head at Keith. Thace remembers how Keith always couldn’t keep still and the members had to occupy him with games and activities before leaving on a mission.

“Say Thace. You want to do some sparring with me?” Keith asked excitedly.

“Sorry Keith. I can’t. Ulaz has me looking for any signs or incoming message sent from other planets.” Thace said.

Keith groaned “What? Are you serious?” They’re hasn’t been a distress call for days. Maybe there’s no new mission for us” 

“Keith don’t take this too lightly. We just got finished with an evacuation mission for some surviving aliens.” Thace said.

“Oh yeah how could I forget.” Keith said as it brought back the memory of their mission to save the people from their planet ending. Their planet was dealing with unusual activities so far everyone’s safety, they were transported to further parts of their planet. Keith still remembers how scared they were. Parents made sure their children were close and calm as they were crying in fear and the elderly went first. Luckily they managed to save everyone until the planetary activity ceased.

“well has my mom come back yet?” Keith asked. It’s been a while since his mother Krolia and him spent any time together. They mostly spent their time together on missions fighting against enemies or doing their last minute rescues. Both were so in sync when together. But despite that, they hardly spend time together outside protecting the galaxy. Keith can’t even remembered the last time they had a conversation that didn’t involve battle plans, sparring practice schedule, or locations to pickup supplies.

Thace shook his head “ Sorry Keith. Krolia still hasn’t gotten back yet. But you know how she is. So mysterious. Always going off on her own. Kind of reminds me of someone else” he smirked

Keith huffed with a smirk as he realized Thace was trying to cheer him up. He lightly pushed Thace which he pushed back as Keith leaves to return to his room. In his room, he sees Kosmo laying on his bed. Keith smirks as he ruffles his blue fur which instantly wakes him up. Kosmo begs for more attention as he whines for Keith.  
Keith grins as he continues scratching all over saying words of comfort as he snuggles into his fur. 

“I’m glad you’re here too Kosmo.” Keith said “I guess mom didn’t take you on patrol”

On some mission, Krolia takes Kosmo out in the field sometimes against the Blade’s orders but you never know when you might need a teleporting space wolf to help on a mission.

“Say let’s take the hoverboard out and do some exploring. Maybe that could keep us busy. What do you say?” Keith asked 

Kosmo barked as he teleported from Keith’s lap and headed straight for the door.

Suddenly, loud sirens range throughout the ship as Keith sprung up from bed ready for action and ran out the door. 

“I wonder what the mission is?” Keith thought to himself. Keith did say he was bored and needed something to do. Looks like he got his wish. All the members except Krolia gathered in the main hall ready to heat their orders.

“Alright team” Kolivan said “There was a video message sent to us by King Alfor.

King Alfor? You mean the king of the Alteans? What does he want with the Blade of Marmora?

Ulaz pressed the button on the keyboard which displayed a visual on the screen of the Altean king. 

“Greetings. Please report to the planet. I require your services for a serious matter” and the message ended.

Keith was taken back “Wait so our mission is bodyguard duty for the royal family?”

“Now Keith” Thace started “It’s our duty and we can’t disobey order especially from the king.”

Keith nodded” Yeah I know” He was well aware of the Blade’s duties and will uphold them.

“Besides Keith. Didn’t you say you wanted to see some action. Well now you got it” Thace said jokingly.

Keith groaned “Yeah yeah whatever. Let’s just go”

Everyone readied themselves as they steered the ship in the direction of Altea. Ulaz input the coordinates as the ship teleported through space. The ship arrived at their destination which consists of a large white castle which could be seen as the ship descent to the planet. There was a few shops within the area as citizens were getting ready for some event.

Keith looked around at the liveliness of the people and wondered what was wrong. No one looked to be in any danger and its not as if people were scared. Keith wondered if it was real anything serious that required the Blade of Marmora to come.

“Come on Keith. We should hurry to meet the King” Kolivan said

Keith looked everywhere for someone in the crowd but to no avail. He tried asking for direction but no one gave him the time of day. Keith was almost about to give up when someone called his name. He looked and saw Thace rushing over to him.

“Keith where have you been? Kolivan and the other Blades were looking for you. We’re supposed to be at the castle to meet King Alfor. Thace said.

“Right. I was just..” Keith started off but then drop the thought out of his head.

“Keith is something wrong?” Thace asked with concern in his voice.

Keith shook his head. “It’s nothing let’s go” as both headed straight to the castle. At the gates were the rest of the members waiting for them. The entrance to the castle stood tall as Kolivan knocked to announce their arrival. The doors opened and there stood an Altean who looked stern.

“We’re the Blade of Marmora. I’m Kolivan. King Alfor requested for us” he answered.

“Yes. He is in the grand chambers. I’ll take you there” the servant said as he gestured for them to enter. The members followed behind as Keith noticed how huge the castle was in the inside as well as the outside. It seemed empty with so many entrances and hallways that one could be lost in here.

They finally reached the grand chambers and saw before them King Alfor. He wore his traditional royal Altean attire as he stood up when the Blade of Marmora arrived.

“Welcome. I’m so glad to see you all here” King Alfor said

“Of course your majesty. We are here to help” Kolivan said as he shook hands with the Altean king.

“Now what seems to be the problem” Kolivan asked  
King Alfor sighed “you see my daughter Allura’s coronation is coming soon and im worried that her life is in danger. I know we are in a time of peace at the moment but I fear for her safety at a possible assassination which could start a possible uprising.” He explained in a sullen tone.

“I want to make sure nothing bad happens to me her.” He said as he pointed towards Allura. Her beauty astounded Keith at her long white hair decorated with the crown. He noticed her blue markings on her brown skin and couldn’t help but look.

“I told father it wasn’t necessary but he insisted” the princess said properly.

“Now Allura. I don’t want nothing to go wrong and I want to make sure you’re safe” King Alfor said

“But father I can take care of myself. I don’t need protection especially from” Allura started as she frowned looking at Keith as well as the other members with such a sneer look on her face which Keith is all too familiar with.

“Excuse me your majesty” Ulaz said “But you said in your message that you wanted us to protect both the princess and prince but I don’t see him”

King Alfor sighed “ Yes well the prince seem to have snuck away again but don’t worry he will be present later”

Keith scoffed. How irresponsible.

“At the meantime let me show you all to your bedchambers. Coran if you could” King Alfor said

“Yes your majesty” Coran answered “This way gentlemen” he said leading the Blade of Marmora out of the grand hall.


End file.
